Some HVAC systems may contain several components, each having a separate control. These controls need to be associated properly to the local system configuration to operate properly because each of the controls may communicate on the same bus. Generally, this requires that each of the controls have a mechanism in which to be distinguishable from the other controls within the system. Generally, this is done by an installer manually selecting an identifier (e.g. address or name) through hardware or software associated with each control. This manual method increases the probability of mistakes during installation; thus, increasing the likelihood of the HVAC system not operating properly. There is, therefore, a need for a system and method to reduce the likelihood of mistakes during the installation process of an HVAC system.